BitF City Television: Series 1
The contributors of BitF City have all pitched in to create episodes for a BitF City mock television series. These shows are old and include characters and people from long ago. But, everything is organised and neat. This Article details its first series, containing episodes from Episode 1 to Episode 50. Due to the mass written nature of the episodes, some of them were originally placed incorrectly in relation to the others. This page archives them in the order in which they were written. A long time ago, there were 114 Episodes created, celebrating the creativity of the cast and crew of the BitF City. These Episodes were deleted in a great forum wipe, leaving them destroyed forever perhaps. List of Episodes in Series 1 Episode 1: "The Beginning (Again!)" The HP Bar opens up, and the story of how the character came to BitF City is revealed! *Short: Manty "borrowed" the Professor's super speed shoes. Episode 2: "BitF City Fair!" The City has a big carnival. *Short: "Sinnetball" Sinnet joins a baseball team. Episode 3: "The BitF City Halloween Special" The citizens tell scary stories by the campfire. "MAN-T15" Manty is stalked by a futuristic android of himself. "Happy City Friends" The citizens die in grotesque and amusing ways. "Cloudy With A Chance of Meateaters" The professor creates an invention that makes it rain food.....that becomes sentient and makes food out of the citizens! *Short: "Trick or Treating" Sinnet tries to scare Manty and Jay, who are trick-or treating. Episode 4: "Has he gone mad?" Xavier was testing out his latest invention when it zapped him and jumbled up his thoughts. Will the crew be able to correct him? *Short: "Cold days" A blizzard has trapped everyone in their houses. What will they do until it thaws? Episode 5: "Break a leg" A skateboarding contest is being held in the city. *No Short Episode 6: "Time Travel Blues" Kiwi and Swerve go to the past to stop an accident that puts Manty in a fullbody cast, but end up making the future ruled by deevil! *Short: "Poker" The gang plays Poker. Episode 7: "A Cliched Baby Episode" One of the Professor's inventions gets the citizens turned into babies, and Roboguy has to look for them. Oh, crap. ~ Prof: NO! Manty, stop kicking Roboguy! Bacon! Don't eat Kiwi's arm! ~ Roboguy: Okay, that's Poppy, Swerve, Prof, Notar, Rac and Gaizo. Where are Crafty, Iramo, Blade, Etoain, and Sasaru!?! Sasaru: I'm right here. Roboguy: WTF!?! Why aren't you a baby!?! Sasaru: I formshift for no one. I'm nobody's toy. Roboguy: ... Yeah, you're definitely emo. *Short: "Training" Deevil tries to make S.L.U.G into a better fighter. Episode 8: "Black Blitzkrieg" The Sun doesn't rise one morning, sending residents of the City into pandemonium. *Short: Manty buys some ice cream, but instead of ice cream, there's a venomous snake in the tub! Episode 9: "Mad Mechanism" One of Deevil's robots goes rogue and tries to lay waste to the City. *Short: Barracudas somehow get into the City's swimming pool. Episode 10: "Beautiful knobs" Elbat falls in love with a female microwave... MADE BY DEEVIL! ~ Elbat: Just look. Most beautiful Microwave ever, am I right? Kukaki: ...Skank. Everyone: ??? *Short: "I can't think of a Triglo Short" Don't be fooled, it's the name of the short! Manty and Jay try to figure out how to entertain the masses, but can't find an idea. Episode 11: "The Chains that Mail" Raizo gets a chain letter the Future Professor made as a prank and spreads it all over. The Professor refuses to mail it, convinced all the misfortune going around is coincidence. ~ Kukaki: Mail it. Prof: No. Kukaki: MAIL IT. Prof: No! *a rock hits him on the head* What in the-!?! Kukaki: YA GOTTA MAIL IT, DOC!!! *Short: Ear worm: Manty can't get a song out of his head, so he sings it, and it gets caught in Jay's head. He accidentally gets it into Murasashi's head, then it goes all over. Manty eventually gets it out of his head, but then it somehow got all the way to Gaizo, who gets it stuck in his head again. Episode 12: "Everia: A History" The history of Everia is revealed at long last! Incredible, ain't it? *No Short Episode 13: "Thanksgiving Special" The gang celebrates Thanksgiving by preparing a feast. Each character must bring at least one dish. Every character will have their own issues with their dish. ~ Professor: AAAAHH!! GET BACK IN THE OVEN!! *pushes against the oven door while a meat thing is trying to escape* Notar: *Is blasted against the wall by hurricane force winds coming from the air pocket in the turkey. Struggles to walk back to said turkey.* Kukaki: *Censored for your sake* Manty: Get back here, you! *Leaps at a scuttling pie. Misses and falls on face* Roboguy and Crafty: *Being chased by a large bowl of mashed potatoes* Crafty: I hate you. Jay: *being chased by a running, frothy mug* NOT AGAIN!!!! *No Short Episode 14: "The Mini-Oblivion Part 1" Deevil creates a Flying Oblivion-esque satellite called the Mini Oblivion and captures Jay and Murasashi. The heroes try to find a way to get into space... *No Short Episode 15: "The Mini-Oblivion Part 2" Jay and Murasashi attempt to escape the satellite..... at the same time the heroes find a way to get into space. Who will save who first? *Short: "Keng Devl and the Fotrue Profesr" DIS IZ A SHOW ABOUT KENG DEVL AND TEH FOTRUE PROFESR. IT IS GREAT Episode 16: "Manty The Stuntman" Manty becomes a daredevil, much to the distress of Jay. *Short: "Issues" Notar is fighting with the Professor of Dysentery. Episode 17: "Not Again..." Notar loses his memory for the second time! What events will follow? *Short: The Professor discovers that the moon is actually made out of cheese. Episode 18: "The Machine Planet" The Professor has found a planet that is littered with working devices and inventions. *Short: Deevil comes upon a real-life cockroach. Episode 19: "3 Short Stories about BitF City" Exactly what it says on the tin. "Tangled Up" Manty tries to explain to a very angry Jay how he managed to get tangled up with Murasashi rolling down a hill. Hilarity insures. "Darky's Day Off" A rather stressed Darky arrests people for no reason. "Super Roboguy World" Roboguy tries out the new Super Mario obstacle course in town.... but it turns out Jims is the ringleader of the obstacle course! Will Roboguy make it out alive? *No Short Episode 20: "Body Wars" One of the Professor's machines go awry, and Rac, Jay, and Kiwi get shrunk and trapped inside Notar's body. *Short: Notar tries to make a love letter for Poppy, but fails horribly every time he does. Episode 21: "Nevermore . . ." Everyone in the town is stuck in poem mode and no one can stop! ~ Manty: Roses are evil, violets suck Jay: Deevil's here, so DUCK! *Short: "A day off" Manty finally gets a day off and leaves the hero work to Roboguy. Episode 22: "Is this Sparta?" A Youtube contest has been spread around the city. Better make the best Youtube video and fast! *Short: "The short short" Manty and co. try to find the world's smallest creature Episode 23: "Flash Fire" After a failed experiment, the Prof's lab is set ablaze. The lack of a fire department in the City means all the residents have to pitch in and save the lab. *Short: The purchase of a hypnotic lava lamp causes Rac to be in his house for hours on end, watching it. Episode 24: "Halloween Hi-jinks" Darky rouses the residents for a cracking storytelling session. Apparition Antagonism: Deevil is haunted by visions of the future (from a ghostly Manty) where he wins his struggle, and the world is a wasteland with a crust of skulls, bones and dead machinery. This prompts him to become good... for two minutes. Kiwi Killer: Kiwi is kidnapped and replaced by an android built to kill, which stalks the residents, inspiring fear into everyone's hearts. Shadow Sharks: The City's rivers are filled with zombie sharks by a wizard enraged by the Prof's assertions that magic isn't real. They eat, and they eat, until there is nothing left to eat. New Nightmare: The resident's worst nightmares come to life with a failed experiment from the Prof. *Short: Manty wears a Jack-O'-Lantern on his head, trying to terrify all he comes across. Episode 25: "Pestilent Pesticide" An outbreak of stinging and biting insects means the town is hosed down by insecticide. However, they aren't the only insects in the City. *Short: Manty discovers Lego, with surprising results. Episode 26: "Cretaceous Calling" The viewers see what the City would look like 80 million years ago. The Velocimanties attempt to bring down a Iguanarac. A Darkidon and a Craftysaur get into an argument with lots of biting. The Chatspeak Dragon does not appear. *Short: The arrival of Sonic the Hedgehog 5 - "Yes, it's like Sonic 1, except with MOAR!" makes Manty enter a state of euphoria that entails hugs and candyfloss. The other residents are disgusted. Episode 27: "Everyone's Favorite Episode" Everyone's singing! Why is that so wrong? If I were you, I'd just sing along! ~ Roboguy: Hey, musical episodes are pretty darn sweet! You can bob your head, And you can tap you're feet! Crafty: Roboguy, some days I just wish you were dead. You see I don't have feet, And I don't have a head! Roboguy: Well that's okay, you can still keep up the beat! Just swing your legs back and forth under your seat! Crafty: Man, it's episodes like this that I dread. See you in the morning, I'm going to bed. *Short: "Coffee Break" When Manty drinks some coffee, he starts running faster. And faster. And faster... Episode 28: "When the Bot is Away..." Roboguy leaves the city on a business trip. While he's away, the Games Master comes to the City, disguised as a gray scale Roboguy, and claims he's Roboguy's cousin. So when odd pranks start happening in the city, nobody knows who to blame! *Short: "Cooky Cookie" Crafty accidentally created an addicting cookie recipe. Now everyone wants some! Episode 29: "A Mediocre Day Out" Following Professor's discovery that the moon is made of cheese, an expedition to gather some of this delicious foodstuff is launched. The whole thing soon and inevitably falls into an homage to Wallace & Gromit. *Short: "Coral Camaraderie" A rival expedition to the bottom of the sea is launched, with even worse results. Episode 30: "UFOs, Light-Rails, and Flying Cars" The Professor, fed up with the city's disaster-a-day, leaves without a trance one night. Notar frantically tries to track him down with the help of Rac. Meanwhile, Jay's new sweatshirt puts Murasashi into a hypnotically passionate state. *Short: "Heritage" Darky is surprised to find out his great-grandfather was the only remaining veteran of World War II. Episode 31: "Behind the Schemes" Deevil, King Kuddles, Game Master, FP and General Glargreg are interviewed. Secrets are revealed. *Short: "Basement Busters" Manty, Swerve, Roboguy, Jay and Murasashi search for the monsters in the HP Bar's basement. Episode 32: "A+B+L+R+START" The Games Master, with the help of some Ultimateum, traps the good guys (and a couple bad guys) inside of Roboguy's favorite video game, while Roboguy was out on a business trip. Now can Roboguy ever complete the game and save his friends? *Short: "Con Man" Darky mistakes Notar for a famous criminal, and spends his whole day tracking him down. Episode 33: "City Sailing the Seven Seas" The city gets flooded! In a last-minute maneuver, the HP Bar is converted into a sail ship. But when the Bar gets swept out to sea, the gang is forced to become pirates to survive. ~ Roboguy: I vote myself as captain! Kiwi: Why should you be captain? It's my bar. Roboguy: Because I have a better pirate name! "Captain RoboBeard," I can see it now! *Short: "Obedience" An obedience contest is held! Only . . . Kiwi's the only person with a pet. Episode 34: "Jims In Time" Jims and Darky, two arch-rivals, are trapped in an alternate dimension by Black Wade. Can they team up and get out? *Short: "Switcharoo" Manty and Jay accidentally switch bodies. Taking advantage of his new, stronger body, Manty decides to take out some "unfinished business" on Jay. Episode 35: "Bitter Rivals" Several of the character's rivals show up in the city. Difficult times are had. *Short: "Life and Death" Manty briefly dies and goes to Hell. Episode 36: "Big City Miners" It is discovered that the mountains bordering the city contain large deposits of extremely valuable sporkite. Soon, sporkite fever spreads, and everyone's jumping at the chance to get their share. But it's rumored that there's things other than sporkite hiding in the mountains... *Short: "Put a Sock in It" Sinnet finds an old sock, and turns it into a puppet, much to the annoyance of Elbat, Manty, and Jay. Episode 37: "Paint the Town" It started like any ordinary day. The sun rose. Birds sang. The peace did not stay. Shots rang out through the air. BAM. SPLAT. Scream, shouts, all echoing up and down the streets. It had begun. The city-wide paintball tournament. *Short: "Closer Inspection" Notar explains how stupid many of Earth's traditions are. Episode 38: "Paranoia Pandemic" A phony psychic tarot predicts doom for Swerve, The Prof, Darky and Rac. This makes them descend into a paranoid state, thinking anything that happens just might be fatal. *Short: Elbat and Sinnet create smaller robots called Gnip and Gnop. They proceed to act like Elbat and Sinnet's servants, much to their delight (and Gnip and Gnop's disgust) Episode 39: "Crispy Christmas" Instead of predicted snow for Christmas, it's a sudden, unseasonal sunburst. The people of the City dash outside their houses in their thick winter clothes, only to be disappointed, but not before Rac suggests they all go to the beach. *Short: Manty accidentally orders otter instead of Christmas turkey. Episode 40: "Jay of Madness" After a series of unfortunate and heartbreaking events, Jay goes on a city-destroying rampage. ~ The events: -Nearly choking to death on chocolate syrup -Being caught in several whirlpools while swimming to the city -Manty hanging out with Roboguy and ignoring him -Getting his order screwed up at the HP bar (He gets turkey ala king instead of meatloaf) -A freak snowstorm happening while he's relaxing on the beach ("Not again!") -Falling in a manhole -Seeing Kous hitting on Murasashi -??? -Profit! *Short: "Plant Shop" Roboguy plays hide-and-seek in the plant shop. Episode 41: "The BitF City Advertisement Block" The citizens star in several commercials. Stuff like how to improve the health of your love life, how to make revolutionary chocolate balloons, and how to get ripped in 2 seconds. ~ Darky: HI, DARKY.......er, COPS HERE WITH MY REVOLUTIONARY NEW PRODUCT, THE NIGHTY-NIGHT STICK! IT PUTS CHILDREN TO SLEEP INSTANTLY! ((Cut to scene of a mother beating a child to sleep)) Darky: Uh, okay then.... Scratch that, camera crew, start over. Camera Guy: But, sir, we're rolling live. Darky: SON OF A- *No Short Episode 42: "Revocrednu" Sinnet is persuaded by another blender robot made by Deevil to join the evil side. However, Sinnet and the robot become too much of friends for it to handle.... *Short: "Shots" Notar has to get shots, but he tries to get out of it by various means. Episode 43: "Killtron 3000" Swerve creates a faux-B Movie. However, the star of the movie comes to live and wrecks havoc! *Short: "Superguy" A big, buff Roboguy look-a-like arrives to the city. Episode 44: "Halloween Super Fun Special" Manty, Rac, and Roboguy are trapped in a stalled train. To pass the time, they tell stories. Manty's Story: Kukaki goes on a killing spree. Too many subliminal sex jokes to number. Rac's Story: Blackwade takes on the form of Jay, but has to go through "Best Friend's Day" with Manty, which involves several rather dangerous activities. Roboguy's Story: A panda visits the city, riding a giant clown. Awkward moments are had. *No Short Episode 45: "Cartoon Chaos" Manty makes an internet cartoon mocking the stupidity of some of the citizens that becomes an instant hit. Soon, everyone in the city is making non-flattering cartoons, each one trying to out-best the last. *Short: "Burned Up" Darky gets some pure Capsaicin sauce on his tongue. Episode 46: "Community Service" Deevil dumps all his leftover trash on the city. Everyone pitches in to help clean it up, but It Gets Worse. *Short: "Follow That Robot! Part 1" Jay and Manty build a robot Manty-lookalike. However, it breaks loose! Episode 47: "Holographic Hero" Deevil deceives the heroes by holographically projecting an image of their greatest hero into their houses. Whilst enthralled, Deevil goes forth to create mischief. *Short: Notar, Swerve, Poppy and Kuddles are somehow all in a lift, and someone farts, causing them all to try and work out who did it. Episode 48: "Cataclysmic Collision" A meteorite crashes into the City, causing a lot of damage. However, the meteorite is not what it appears. *Short: Darky explains why all the episodes he suggests have alliterating titles. Episode 49: "The Chancellor of Rock" (Alternative US Title: The Prime Minister of Rock) Dante tries to to make a perfect rock band with Manty, Roboguy, Crafty, and Chaos Kiwi. They become real famous and have to also face the dark side of becoming the kings of rock. ~ Announcer: Now, with us is the popular band hailing from BitF City, the Electrical Robot Kiwi Dash! And their unique songs, "Deevil, You're a Harley Rider" and "You're Looking at the Violin Section"! *Short: "The Banging Shell" Crafty gets a degree on shell-examining, and becomes obsessed with an unique shell. Episode 50: "The King Deevil of Triglo's Very Own Quite Popular Cartoon Show" King Deevil convinces every villain on the City to a counsel on his castle, just to make them forcibly record their voices for a bad cartoon he's making with flash. ~ Deevil: i believe u sux manty S.L.U.G.: *imitating Manty* no i not u idiot *gets beaten up by flash deevil* aww no u beat me lemme kiss ur butt Deevil: you dont deserve to get near my royal butt S.L.U.G.: *as himself* omg u r crap manty i kill u *as Manty* oww nooo pleese pleese dont kill me aww *Short: "no u" Sinnet and Elbat, the robots, become addicted to the internet. Category:T.V. Series